Deep In The Enemy
by aethkr
Summary: Someone close to Flora suddenly dies. The killer and this "someone" is related to Flora. Who are they and why did the killer kill this "someone?"
1. Chapter 1

Flora POV

I recall the time when we had a wonderful but scary adventure when I was in high-school. It was about someone special to me, I was saddened that something…. Hold on a minute, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. The very, very beginning. Here is the story you never knew.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the breeze of the wind that is so calming. I felt so comfortable in my bed. I was just daydreaming until my phone had a sudden ring. It read "First Day of School." Oh my god! Wait, what time is it? 5:30AM? Oh, I'll take a bath now. I take my towel and head downstairs I see my dad heading outside with a hood and a suitcase. I prepare myself for school, I bade my farewell to my mom and Miele. Off I go, first day.

I finally arrived at school. What is my schedule? What time is it? 6:00AM, good. It's still early, I'll ask for my schedule.

"Good morning Ms?" I said.

"Diana, you can call me Ms. Diana. How may I help you today….Ms. Flora?" Diana asked.

"I need to get my sch...sch..schedule. Yes, schedule.." I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you're the new student? Here is your schedule. Have a nice day Ms. Flora." Diana said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Diana." I replied humbly.

I have my schedule, that's a good thing. Hold on a minute, who are those over there? Do I know them? Oh! They were the ones who teased me last time. Grr…I need to pass them though. I'll hide myself using my hood.

"FLORA?! What are you doing here?! We missed you!" Bloom shouted as she ran to me.

"Flora! How are you? Why did you transfer last, last year? I missed you." Helia said, making me blush.

They liked me? I thought they didn't like me, they teased me before then I left this school. I'll ask them….maybe I shouldn't….arghh...I'll ask them.

"You...yo...you like me? I th..thoug...ht...thought that you didn't…." I said feeling nervous.

"Of course we did Flora! We missed you so much!" Aisha and Bloom chorused.

"Sorry for teasing you. We didn't know you will take it take..." Stella was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

 _ **KRRIINNG KRRIINNG KRRIINNG**_

Oh, it's….Math time. Hmm, they're still talking. I'll leave them to it.

-At the Classroom-

This is the...woah! This classroom is sick! I'll sit at the back. I don't want to really talk to the 'friends' who greeted me now. There they are! They're looking for me, I'll appear busy. Gahh! Where is my Math…

"Ms. Flora, will you start the introductions?" Sir Alvin questioned.

"Su….su..sure Sir.." I mumbled.

"I am Flora Natura. I am 18 years old and my birthday is on March 1." I commented.

"Okay then Ms. Flora, you may take your seat." Sir Alvin said.

Somehow I remained standing for some reason.

"Ms. Flora? You may take your seat now." Sir Alvin clarified.

"Oh, pardon me sir. I'm sorry." I apologized.

The introductions came along. I heard someone calling my name. Who is that? I am sure I know that voice, who, who who, oh! It's Musa!

"Flora! I just wanted to say sorry that we teased you. Like Stella said, we never thought you would take it that way. Please Flora, I want to be your friend. Forgive me? Please? Musa begged.

"Fine Musa, just make sure you DON'T under any circumstances do that water prank again." Flora demanded.

"O...okay Flora." Musa said giggling at the thought.

"Let's go then, as new friends. Shall we?" Flora said smiling.

"Ye...yes let's go." Musa replied reluctantly.

We walk outside and see the others. They look at Musa and I then they smile. They hugged me and gave their apologies to which I accepted. We headed towards the canteen. We talked about so many things. We headed towards our next class which is English. We positioned ourselves near each other. The teacher came in and she looked very, very. I mean SUPER familiar. Wait a minute! How could I forget? Mom! I ran towards her forgetting everyone else there.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly while the other students were giggling.

"Hello Flora. You can go back to your seat now. Your classmates are looking at you." Alyssa whispered.

I went back to my seat and saw a hooded man from outside the window. He has something that he pulled from his briefcase. That briefcase looks familiar. He is targeting someone. Who is it? I then

here a BANG! I saw my mother laying lifeless on the floor, bleeding, in pain.

"Guys! I need help here!" I shout in horror as my friends carry my mom. We headed for the hospital.

"Doctor Gerard, will she make it?" I asked, concerned for my mother.

"We don't know yet, we will make sure you will be updated as soon as possible." Doctor Gerard replied.

We were worried, especially me. Just seeing my mother there is super saddening. Who knows what happened to her? The doctors won't tell us at all. That upsets me. They won't even tell my mom's condition. It may scare us but still, it's better to know than to just sit there having thoughts. I would rather have scary facts on my mind than nice doubts. At least I know that it's true and not something that I should really think about. I hope my mom will survive. My mom taught me how to do things if she passed away, but now is too early. I thought this day will go just fine, and to realize what situation I am actually in is super different to what I expected this day will be. Here come the doctors, I hope they tell us actually what has happened to my mom. I look at her which might be one of the last times I'll ever see her again.

"So...how's my mom? Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked, fearing my answer,

"I am very sorry Ms. Natura." Doctor Gerard started. "but Mrs. Natura didn't make it. She is now considered "dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Guys! I need help here!" I shout in horror as my friends carry my mom. We headed for the hospital._

" _Doctor Gerard, will she make it?" I asked, concerned for my mother._

" _We don't know yet, we will make sure you will be updated as soon as possible." Doctor Gerard replied._

 _We were worried, especially me. Just seeing my mother there is super saddening. Who knows what happened to her? The doctors won't tell us at all. That upsets me. They won't even tell my mom's condition. It may scare us but still, it's better to know than to just sit there having thoughts. I would rather have scary facts on my mind than nice doubts. At least I know that it's true and not something that I should really think about. I hope my mom will survive. My mom taught me how to do things if she passed away, but now is too early. I thought this day will go just fine, and to realize what situation I am actually in is super different to what I expected this day will be. Here come the doctors, I hope they tell us actually what has happened to my mom. I look at her which might be one of the last times I'll ever see her again._

" _So...how's my mom? Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked, fearing my answer,_

" _I am very sorry Ms. Natura." Doctor Gerard started. "but Mrs. Natura didn't make it. She is now considered "dead."_

* * *

Flora POV

My mom was dead. No! That can't be! She was fine until….that guy shot her. I swear I will avenge her! But mom wouldn't want that. Someones hands were on my shoulder. Who is this? I turn around and see Brandon. Brandon and I have become best friends. I would give him advice and so will he.

"Flora…" Brandon began. "I know you feel depressed right now but I think it's better if you go home and tell the news to Miele." Brandon advised.

"I think that guy is your father Flora!" Stella accused.

My father? His briefcase did look familiar to the one dad had when he left for his trip. Wait a minute, he left for a trip. So it's definitely not him! Stella and her accusations.

"It's not my father. He went out for a trip. Let's just keep a keen eye out. The briefcase did look similar, I'll also go home. I'll tell the news to Miele." I admitted.

"Okay Flora. Call us when you need us okay? We'll take care of your mom and everything." Bloom answered.

I started walking home and felt a feeling that something is bad. Like VERY, very bad. It rained and I had no umbrella so I ran. Luckily, when it began to rain, I was near our house. I entered it and called for Miele. No answer. I call her again and there is still no answer. I start to get worried but I just shrug it off thinking she was asleep. I cook dinner and call her. Still no answer. I go upstairs and head for her room. I enter her room and I saw Miele in a pool of blood. Indicating her death. I called the girls.

"Musa...please answer the call. Pick up, pick up!" I babbled.

"Flora? Why did you call?" Musa asked.

"Miele…..is dead too!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?! We'll be right there Flora. Just sit back." Musa assured.

The girls came and saw me crying. They ran to me and tried to comfort me. First my dad is gone, second my mom is dead, and now Miele too?! This is too much to handle in just a few days. Wait a minute, what is that note near Miele's bed? I pick it up and read it. It reads "I know who the killer is! It is …."

"Oh come on!" I muttered, hoping no one will hear me.

"Flora? What's the matter?" Tecna inquired.

"Look at this!" I grunted.

I hand them the note. Their faces say it all. They were in shock. Thoughts ravaged through my head, _I wonder who killed Miele. I wonder who killed my mom. I wonder why did dad leave for a trip. Why did the killer have a similar bag and hood like dad brought when he left for his trip? Did dad kill mom? Did dad kill Miele? Why did he do this? Why DID he agree to do this._

"This is completely irritating!" Aisha blurted.

"It's okay Aisha. I agree with you. This is a tragic mess that no one has to go through but unfortunately we have to go through this mess. WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?!" Bloom growled.

"I don't know Bloom. My calculations say that there is a 0.01% chance that we will experience this tragic mess as you call it." Tecna responds.

"I am in stress! Look at me! I look horrendous!" Stella added.

"Girls." I start. No one hears me.

"Girls..." I began again. No one hears me.

"GIRLS!" I boomed. All heads turn to me in shock.

"What Flora? Do you have something to say? Whoever is the killer, we will find him. I am sure of it." Musa assured.

"I have a plan. Follow me and just keep a look out okay?" I tell them. We head outside towards our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Deep In The Enemy

" _I don't know Bloom. My calculations say that there is a 0.01% chance that we will experience this tragic mess as you call it." Tecna responds._

" _I am in stress! Look at me! I look horrendous!" Stella added._

" _Girls." I start. No one hears me._

" _Girls..." I began again. No one hears me._

" _GIRLS!" I boomed. All heads turn to me in shock._

" _What Flora? Do you have something to say? Whoever is the killer, we will find him. I am sure of it." Musa assured._

" _I have a plan. Follow me and just keep a look out okay?" I tell them. We head outside towards our destination._

* * *

 **Flora POV**

We were walking towards the police station which is our destination. I then saw someone looking at me as if he was spying on me. That face looked familiar. Oh! It was the guy who killed mom! Wait a minute. That's dad! How could he? Maybe Stella was right. My dad was behind of all this! First he killed mom, then he kills Miele. Anger rushes through my veins, I forget that the girls are there. I start getting mad at the thought of my father killing his two "loved" ones. Gahh! I will make sure he will pay! I will ask the police about him. What is this business trip all about? I will make sure….

"Flora? You seem tense." Tecna questions.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…." I stop myself because here and now isn't a good place to tell them.

"What is it Flora? We're your friends. You can tell us ANYTHING." Stella encouraged.

"Here is not the place." I hesitantly respond. I walk over to a table a few meters away from our last spot.

"So, what's with your "tenseness?" Musa asked.

"My dad…." I began. "was...the...ki..kill...killer." I explained.

"I knew it! I knew it was your….!" Stella cried causing me to panic.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" I growled. Oops, I didn't mean to do it that way.

"Yeah Stella. SHHHHH." Bloom imitated.

"Yeah right Bloom. I'm your best friend. So I won't SHHHH." Stella joked.

"This is really pissing me off. You two better knock it off before I get the better of you two." I said without any emotion.

"Flora, just think happy thoughts and chillax alright? We'll get to the bottom of this." Musa suggested.

"How will WE get to the bottom of this when we are just sitting around? I can't stand it anymore! If it wasn't for Stella blurting that "thing" out then we wouldn't be like this! Guurrr!" I shouted.

"Flora, don't burst please. I didn't mean to." Stella admitted while looking down in shame.

"Fine. Let's go." I announced.

- **POLICE STATION** -

"Hi there sir….?" I asked.

"Hi there miss. You can call me Edward. How may I help you today?" Edward replied.

"I wanted to know about someone called "Rollos Natura." I respond humbly.

"Mr. Natura? Woah, what are you? Some superspy or something? Mr. Natura is one of the top wanted criminals in Gardenia. What is with him that you want? Besides, his profile is classified to people like you so I can't show you his…." Edward gets cut off by someone familiar.

"But I can." Helia says smiling.

"But Helia, that is top secret or classified information. We just can't show that stuff to her. We don't even know her! What happened to you? Have you fallen in love or something? Listen Helia, we _**CANNOT**_ under any circumstances, show THAT profile to her." Edward replies, feeling nervous.

"Edward, she is the daughter of Mr. Natura. She wants to know more about her father. Don't worry Edward, we can trust her." Helia said.

"Oh, but if Mr. Natura is a wanted criminal. She can be a criminal too! Like she is the daughter but who knows what she can be when she removes her "mask." Edward begs.

"We can trust her. She is my classmate in school. We are best of friends." Helia said getting irritated while fist-bumping me.

"Fine then. Come here Ms. Natura. Here is your father's profile." Edward responds while glaring at Helia.

I read the profile. What it says there shocks me. This is what it read.

 **Name: Rollos Natura**

 **Criminal: Yes**

 **Address: 8-G Roxas Street, Cuebla Subdivision, Gardenia City**

 **People Murdered: 5**

 **Married: Yes**

 **Has Children: Yes**

 **Business: Hired Assassin**

"My fa...fath...father is a hired assassin?! I said, still in shock.

"Ye..yes. He is a hired assassin." Edward said hesitantly.

"Who does he work for? What company? Who is his boss?" I demanded.

"I..I don't know! Do..don't hurt m..me p..pl..please!" Edward said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Flora, calm down..." Bloom said.

"No! Just leave me alone! I need to think about this!" I shouted, feeling mad.

Everyone leaves the room I am currently in. I can't believe it! He killed 5 people! Well, 7 to be exact. No wonder my 5 friends were missing! They were killed...by my father. He is horrible! He will pay for every single mistake he did! Should I forgive him though? Who knows? He could be drugged, but drugged people don't act as if they are leaving on a business trip.

He acted so calm when he did that. As if nothing happened to him at all. I hate this...this..year! It was all okay till my mom died. I wish she could be here right now. I want to hug her and never let her go. I swear I will get to the bottom of this. I'll look for files of my dad. That's a start.

I head home leaving everyone with a confused face. I arrive and headed for the room my dad felt so protective of.

"Time to search." I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _My fa...fath...father is a hired assassin?! I said, still in shock._

" _Ye..yes. He is a hired assassin." Edward said hesitantly._

" _Who does he work for? What company? Who is his boss?" I demanded._

" _I..I don't know! Do..don't hurt m..me p..pl..please!" Edward said, holding his hands up in surrender._

" _Flora, calm down..." Bloom said._

" _No! Just leave me alone! I need to think about this!" I shouted, feeling mad._

 _Everyone leaves the room I am currently in. I can't believe it! He killed 5 people! Well, 7 to be exact. No wonder my 5 friends were missing! They were killed...by my father. He is horrible! He will pay for every single mistake he did! Should I forgive him though? Who knows? He could be drugged, but drugged people don't act as if they are leaving on a business trip._

 _He acted so calm when he did that. As if nothing happened to him at all. I hate this...this..year! It was all okay till my mom died. I wish she could be here right now. I want to hug her and never let her go. I swear I will get to the bottom of this. I'll look for files of my dad. That's a start._

 _I head home leaving everyone with a confused face. I arrive and headed for the room my dad felt so protective of._

" _Time to search." I thought._

* * *

Flora POV

I ravaged through the files of my father. He had files of a contract of killing some people. It showed the pictures of my friends with the word "Terminate." I was shocked. 5 people, 5 contracts, 5 eliminated, 5 best friends gone...because of my father. He also working for a company named Bio Hazard. Sometimes I wished I was never born but I can't do anything can I? I miss my best friends. They comforted me at when I was depressed, they were there when my family almost split in half. They were there when people bullied me. Then they die because of my so-called "father." I have said it again, and I will say it once more. I will make sure that little brat pays for what he had done to my friends, my mom, and my little sister Miele. I hope they rest in peace. They have done good in their past lives, they should be treated well in their afterlife. How I wish they were with me. Rest in peace my friends, my mom, and my little sister Miele. I miss you and I love you. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up to the sound of a car using its breaks. I look outside and see 3 more cars – all painted in a pitch black. About 3 men get outs per car, each having a ArmaLite AR-18. They were heading towards my house! Another man comes out from the car, it looks like my…...DAD! He is going to kill me! I guess because I found out about his secrets. I look around and realized that there is a camera in the room. Oh, that's why. They bang the door which frightens the living hell out of me. Luckily, we have a back door. I ran outside but there were people outside already. I ran towards Stella's house. I lost them! Or so I thought.

- **Stella's House** -

I bust open the door, leaving 5 girls shocked staring at me. They could hear my heavy breathing and nervous expression.

"Flora? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

I hear cars and people running towards Stella's house. I panic.

"I uhh...I need to go." I said while trembling.

I ran out to hear guns being fired at me. I bet the girls have heard it too. I need to find shelter. I see an abandoned house. I run to it and see a lock. I shut the door and just sit in a darkened corner. I hear people's footsteps. They bang on the door. I breathe harder and start to tremble. I don't answer. They bang again but say "Flora, it's us. Let us in." I let them in and drag all of them inside. I lock the door and return to my corner.

"Flora, who are they?" Musa asked.

"What do they want from you?" Bloom asked.

"My calculations state that they want Flora herself." Tecna said.

"Why do they want you Flora?" Stella asked?

"Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Aisha scolded.

"Thank you Aisha." I whispered to only her can hear.

I hear banging on the door. It was them. I am sure of it. The girls bombard me with more questions. I asked them to guard the door. I wanted to escape with or without them. It sounds foolish but this is a flight or fight situation for me at least. I try to find something that is sharp. I found a saw which is luckily, still not dull. I cut the back of the house till a hole appears. As soon as I exit, the door falls down. The girls handle them. I run away with the girls not too far behind.

"FLORA!" The girls chorused together. I kept on running till I became exhausted. I blinked a couple of times and I saw a man in front me. He was holding a knife. I looked at him and realized that was my father. He stabbed me in the stomach and twisted it, causing me to wince in pain. He then released the knife and ran away before my friends could even catch him. I was losing too much blood. I was slowly going into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Flora, who are they?" Musa asked._

" _What do they want from you?" Bloom asked._

" _My calculations state that they want Flora herself." Tecna said._

" _Why do they want you Flora?" Stella asked?_

" _Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Aisha scolded._

" _Thank you Aisha." I whispered to only her can hear._

 _I hear banging on the door. It was them. I am sure of it. The girls bombard me with more questions. I asked them to guard the door. I wanted to escape with or without them. It sounds foolish but this is a flight or fight situation for me at least. I try to find something that is sharp. I found a saw which is luckily, still not dull. I cut the back of the house till a hole appears. As soon as I exit, the door falls down. The girls handle them. I run away with the girls not too far behind._

" _FLORA!" The girls chorused together. I kept on running till I became exhausted. I blinked a couple of times and I saw a man in front me. He was holding a knife. I looked at him and realized that was my father. He stabbed me in the stomach and twisted it, causing me to wince in pain. He then released the knife and ran away before my friends could even catch him. I was losing too much blood. I was slowly going into unconsciousness._

* * *

Flora POV

The last thing I remember is being stabbed my father and falling into unconsciousness. I slowly wake up and try to move. I can't move. I realize that I am chained unto a wall disabling movement. I look around and see my other friends as well. They are also chained to the wall. I feel bad for bringing them into this mess. It was my fault that they were here. If only I waited for them to run with me than leave me alone. They would've caught my dad. I hate myself. I realize that because of my noise, Bloom starts to wake up. She starts to panic for a while but calms down after realizing she is chained along with everyone else.

"Flora?" Bloom said, weakly.

"Yes? Did someone call me?" I asked, my body starts to tremble.

"Flora? It's Bloom. Calm down. I...uh...Where are we?" Bloom asked while looking around her surroundings.

"We are in a cave...that is part of the company that dad works for." I replied, while seeing a logo which explains how I know that the cave is part of the company called "Bio Hazard." Ridiculous name.

"Why are we..." Bloom said before being cut off by an audio log.

The others start to wake up at this point.

- **AUDIO LOG** -

 _ **Wakey wakey little brats! Oh and look who we got here. It's Ms. Flora. You know, your father is one of the best assassins yet. He killed hundreds of people that even the police can't even count it. To be honest, the profile wasn't even updated! Stupid cops. Your father killed your mother, Alyssa and your baby sister Miele. How sad. Too bad I wasn't able to attend the funeral. I wonder why. Oh! Wait..never mind. That's another story. Hehehe. We will eliminate all of you within a few hours. And remember Flora, you are the cause of this mess.**_

- **AUDIO LOG END** -

"Me?! I am the cause of this mess? Yeah sure I brought you five here but I didn't start this stupid mess! Who even made such a thing? My father? An assassin? Sure that is nothing to me but the fact that HE killed many people without paying the price is freaking ridiculous!" I shouted with so much anger in my voice.

"Flora, it's okay. They were just teasing you." Aisha assured.

They tried to calm me because I was making too much noise because I was struggling to get out plus a guard aimed his gun at me. I didn't resist. I was able to break out and beat the crap outta the guard. I freed my friends afterwards.

"Here you go. Stay here okay?" I said while brushing my hands together.

"Thanks Flo..." Stella said but she was cut off because I sped away looking for my dad.

I searched through every corridor, every room. Until I found my dad's office, he was in his office viewing some papers. He was startled to see me. He aimed his gun at me.

"Now or never." I whispered to myself.

I ran at him as fast as I could to avoid any gunshots he might throw. I got a hold of him and started beating him to death. He was able to stop me and he threw me to a wall. It was his turn to beat me. He started punching me but I was able to retaliate. I blocked his attack and was able to knock him unconscious. I got his gun and shot him. To my surprise, no blood came out. Just some electricity sparks, I investigate my "dad" and realize it was just a copy to deceive me. Whoever did that will pay. I have many questions in my head as of right now, but one question stands out among the rest. If the one I just killed was just a robot or should I say a copy. Where is my real dad? I hope he is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

 _They tried to calm me because I was making too much noise because I was struggling to get out plus a guard aimed his gun at me. I didn't resist. I was able to break out and beat the crap outta the guard. I freed my friends afterwards._

" _Here you go. Stay here okay?" I said while brushing my hands together._

" _Thanks Flo..." Stella said but she was cut off because I sped away looking for my dad._

 _I searched through every corridor, every room. Until I found my dad's office, he was in his office viewing some papers. He was startled to see me. He aimed his gun at me._

" _Now or never." I whispered to myself._

 _I ran at him as fast as I could to avoid any gunshots he might throw. I got a hold of him and started beating him to death. He was able to stop me and he threw me to a wall. It was his turn to beat me. He started punching me but I was able to retaliate. I blocked his attack and was able to knock him unconscious. I got his gun and shot him. To my surprise, no blood came out. Just some electricity sparks, I investigate my "dad" and realize it was just a copy to deceive me. Whoever did that will pay. I have many questions in my head as of right now, but one question stands out among the rest. If the one I just killed was just a robot or should I say a copy. Where is my real dad? I hope he is okay._

* * *

Flora POV

I investigate the room and go to the place my so called dad was studying on. I see many piles of paper, money, and other stuff. Knives, guns, anything that could kill. You name it, we got it. Hehehe. I soon see a list of prisoners and their cell numbers. Maybe dad is one of the prisoners! Poor dad. I search through the hundreds of prisoners and I couldn't find his name. Maybe because it will not let anyone find him. I think about it for a while and realize that they nicknamed their robot "Rollos." So if they put in the list "Rollos," they will be confused because they will think that they trapped their own robot. I bet they put something else. Where is it, where is it?! Wait a minute, that name sounds familiar. " **Kristoffer Stalewski** ," where did I hear that name? OH! It's my father's alias! Which cell number is he in? Cell...189? No. How about Cell 143? No, how about cell 24? Yup! Correct one. Oh yeah! I'm happy! I grab the keys and the gun of the copy and head for Cell 24. I open it and see a startled but happy dad inside. I hug him and he does the same thing.

"Hi there my daughter." the real Rollos replied.

"Hi dad." I replied, I was happy but a bit sad. I hope dad didn't notice.

"What's wrong my dear? I know that tone." Rollos said while caressing my face.

"It's just that. They created a copy of you and killed mom and Miele." I said, trying my best to hold back tears.

"They did that?! How dare they! They must pay for their actions. This is unforgivable!" Rollos said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know father but why did you work for them?" I asked.

"Well, it was because..." Rollos said while remembering the thought.

-Flashback-

Rollos POV

I was walking down the street looking for a job to support my family. I am proud of my two daughters, Miele and Flora. I also love my dear wife, Alyssa. They are everything to me. I cannot live without them. I then saw a place saying "Help Wanted." I entered it and saw two men who were very muscular in front me. They made me sit down and I followed. They said that if I joined them, I could get anything I want. I reluctantly agreed, I didn't make any second thought about it. The next thing I know, I was being dragged to a car and I was knocked unconscious. I was then locked up in a cell, they beat me up and I was just stuck.

-End of Flashback-

Flora POV

"Oh..." I said while nodded in understanding.

"My daughter, I am sorry for being such a foolish father and I am sorry for fooling you. I should have thought about this thoroughly. If I did that Alyssa and Miele wouldn't be dead. I am so..." Rollos said.

"It's okay dad. It's okay." I replied, hugging him in the process.

"Do you know where the head's office is at? I will show him who is boss around here." I asked my dad, smiling.

"Yes, it's right over….there. Across that room over there. Be careful okay? I don't want to lose you." Rollos replied, hugging me tightly.

"I will dad. See you soon I guess." I said, giving a tone of sadness and worry.

"It's okay my child." Rollos said.

I headed towards the office. I wonder who will I meet. Oh gosh! Forgot about the other girls! I hope they are alright. I would hate it if they got hurt because of me. I still believe that I did NOT start this mess. I am glad the girls understood me. They are the only ones that understand my situation. The other five were okay but they just deceived me. I thought we were best friends anyways. Let's go.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Oh..." I said while nodded in understanding._

" _My daughter, I am sorry for being such a foolish father and I am sorry for fooling you. I should have thought about this thorough_ _ly. If I did that Alyssa and Miele wouldn't be dead._ _I am so..." Rollos said._

" _It's okay dad. It's okay."_ _I replied, hugging him in the process._

" _Do you know where the head's office is at? I will show him who is boss around here." I asked my dad, smiling._

" _Yes, it's right over….there. Across that room over there. Be careful okay? I don't want to lose you." Rollos replied, hugging me tightly._

" _I will dad. See you soon I guess."_ _I said, giving a tone of sadness and worry._

" _It's okay my child." Rollos said._

 _I headed towards the office. I wonder who will I meet. Oh gosh! Forgot about the other girls! I hope they are alright. I would hate it if they got hurt because of me. I still believe that I did_ _NOT_ _start this mess. I am glad the girls underst_ _ood me. They are the only ones that understand my situation. The other five were okay but they just deceived me. I thought we were best friends anyways. Let's go._

* * *

Flora POV

Okay then, gun check, outfit check, gears check. Okay then, let's head to the office. I head to the office, I fear who I will see. Where is it again? Oh yeah, there it is. I open the door and investigate around the room. I try to see if there is anyone inside.

"Hello? Show yourself!" I shout. I get no response in return.

I act more cautious around the office. My, this office is huge! I wonder who stays here. I investigate even more and see a table. The table has a nameplate. What does it say? It says…"Mister Falcone."

So he is the one carrying out all of those assassinations. Sometimes I wish dad was as stupid, but I can't change the past so I need to deal with it. Where is that sneaky bastard? I need to eliminate him. I then hear a faint sound behind me and some punches. I turn around to see that there are people fighting one guy. I recognize the other people as the girls and Rollos. I presume that they are fighting Mr. Falcone. While they fight Mr. Falcone, I try to find documents that will make the company of Mr. Falcone bankrupt. I intend on suing them after I am done with this. What kind of document is this? To eliminate me? Pathetic, I'll take it. Here is another one! He wants takes people prisoner and makes robots to make copies. You know what? I'll take all of them and sort them out. I then hear a gun reloading, two guns reloading. I turn around and see Bloom and Rollos being aimed at by Mr. Falcone. He was about to shoot the gun when I walked right in front of the two weapons, getting hit myself. I then blacked out.

All I see now is white. Am I dead? What about my dad, the Winx, Helia?

Helia POV

The Winx called for backup meaning us, their boyfriends. We rushed there quickly and as soon as we entered. I saw my Flora laying on the ground, bleeding, lifeless. We saw another man who was dead. I presume it was the killer. I run to Flora.

"Flora! Oh Flora, what happened to you?" I whispered.

"What did he do to Flora?" I growled.

"Bloom and Rollos were about to get shot but Flora got into his way. She is a hero Helia." Stella said, obviously holding back tears.

"Let's go to the hospital! My baby is bleeding!" Rollos panicked.

We rushed Flora to the hospital. I never left her side no matter what. I was deeply worried about her.

"Thank you Helia. Thank you for never leaving my daughter alone." Rollos said.

"My pleasure sir. Your daughter is one of a kind. No one will ever leave her side." I told him.

The doctors came in the room. We signaled the rest to enter the room as well. The doctors were done and they will tell us if my flower is okay or not. What came out of their mouths scarred me for life.

"We have good news and bad news." Doctor Alzin announced.

"What's the good news?" Aisha asked eagerly.

"The good news is that Flora isn't dead.." Doctor Alzin began. We all cheered. "the bad news is that Flora is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up." Doctor Alzin finished.

"What?! A coma?" I said, I was scared. Flora was in a coma and they don't when she'll wake up.

"Yes sir. We are very sorry. We will exit now." Doctor Alzin left with the other doctors.

"A coma? Meaning we won't see Flora for a while?" Musa asked.

"This is hard to say...but yes." Riven replied, holding Musa close to him.

"I'll miss her. She was like a sister to me." Brandon said, looking down.

"We all miss her Brandon." Sky said, putting his hand on Brandon's shoulder as if telling him to not be so down.

"She was such a good person." Timmy said.

"I agree." Riven said, which shocked everyone.

"Hey, you guys can make those comments so that means I can too." Riven teased.

"I hope she wakes up soon." I said, while wiping away my tears.

"It's okay Helia. She will wake up." Bloom said, assuring me.

I hope she does wake up. I can't stand life without her. To be honest, I wanted to propose to her after this was all over. I am glad that Mr. Falcone is gone. Flora is my everything to me. I will try to find something to make her wake up. No matter what. If there is no cure, then I don't know. Don't worry my flower. I will wake you up.


End file.
